Ślub, który zmienił Konohę
"Slub, który zmienił Konohę" Dni 1 i 2: Pierwsze rozdanie Od pewnego wyjątkowego momentu w życiu Katsuko minęło około 4 miesięcy. Dziewczyna szykowała się na wyjątkową ceremonię, zbliżał się dzień zaślubin jej i Kakashiego, jej męża. W Konosze jak i w całej okolicy huczało od wieści, że szykuje się prawdopodobnie najlepszy ślub w historii miasta. -Pani Tsunade? - zapytał się jeden z strażników jej bazy. -Tak? -Co jest zaplanowane na ten tydzień? -Ślub Katsuko i Kakashiego... -COOOOO?! TO JUŻ?! -TAK, TO JUŻ!!!!!! - huknęła Tsunade. -Czyli wszyscy będą musieli być postawieni w stan wyjątkowej gotowości. -Wszyscy będą musieli zadbać, by podczas ceremonii nikomu nic się nie stało, pozostali mają swoje zadania, w niedzielę ślub i wesele, do tego czasu musimy się upewnić, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. A teraz wyjdzcie, muszę załatwić pewne osobiste sprawy z tym związane, zaproszę was po południu. - powiedziała kobieta i wyprosiła wszystkich. -Znajdź i poproś do mnie Kayroku, mam z nim pewne sprawy do omówienia. - powiedziała do ostatniego wychodzącego strażnika. Po jakichś 20 minutach Kay się znalazł. -Witam panią, czy są jakieś sprawy, które trzeba załatwić? -Dzień dobry, Kay, zanim pomówię z Tobą o twoim udziale w sukcesie ślubu Kakashiego i Katsuko, mam do ciebie sprawę. -Ciekaw jestem. -Ktoś mi doniósł, że niedawno powiedziałeś o mnie "Babcia Tsunade"... - przerwała, a gdy Kay chciał się odezwać, ta ryknęła: -CZY TY CHCESZ NAPRAWDĘ POZNAĆ, CO TA BABCIA POTRAFI?!?!?! -N-n-n-nieeeee... Pani wy-wy-wybaczy, poniosło mnie emocjonalnie... -Lepiej jakbyś emocje przelał na działania, ślub Kakashiego i Katsuko ma być epickim wydarzeniem, jesteś przyjacielem ich obu i chyba nie chcesz zawieść ich zaufania? -Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedział chłopak. -Będziesz odpowiedzialny za rozwój ceremonii, Kakashi ma przyjechać bardzo drogim samochodem, musisz o niego zadbać, a że znasz się na samochodach... -Powie pani może, jakim? -Lamborghini Aventador SV, musisz zadbać o niego, jak o własne dziecko, ba nawet będziesz go musiał odebrać. -A co jeszcze mam do wykonania? -Musisz obadać teren, czy będzie bezpiecznie w niedzielę, aby wszystko było dobrze, ale także zadziałać w sprawie potraw, mnie pozostaje reszta. -Sporo tego, jak na tydzień, ale bezcenne jest być częścią takiego wydarzenia. To co najpierw? -Musisz pojechać do salonu samochodowego, gdzie czeka auto i bezpiecznie wrócić do swojego kolegi, Volta. -Nie ma sprawy. -Ruszaj, mam nadzieję, że wykonasz swoje zadanie jak trzeba. Kayroku wyszedł z biura Tsunade i o dziwo... -Kay, gdzie tak ruszasz? -Volt, właśnie chcę odebrać Lambo z salonu na ślub Kakashiego i Katsuko. -Wsiadaj, pojedziemy razem i go wyeskortujemy do mojego garażu. Po jakichś 20 minutach oboje zameldowali się w salonie aut. -No cześć mistrzowie, to wy chcieliście dostarczyć senseiowi Hatake tego czarnego Aventadora? -Tak, Danny, tego. -Kakashi na widok tego cacka zwariuje. - powiedział Volt. -A czy jak ja wezmę ślub, to kiedyś będę mógł wziąć GT-Ra? - spytał Kay -Pewnie, ale teraz wsiadaj do Lambo i jedziemy do mojej bazy, już ja go odpicuję na ślub! - powiedział Kay. Minęło jakieś pół godziny i oboje dojechali do swej kryjówki. No, nie zostaliśmy złapani, ale musimy się skryć. Dzięki za robotę. - powiedział Volt. -Nie ma sprawy, wracam do działania. Kay załatwił wszystko, co trzeba na dzisiaj, do ślubu zostało 6 dni, pierwsze zadania już zostały zrobione. Następnego ranka, gdy Kay biegał, spotkał Katsuko. -Witam świeżo upieczoną pannę młodą! -Cześć Kay, jak idą przygotowania? -Wczoraj załatwiłem z Voltem wóz ślubny, nie zdradzam jeszcze jaki, ale wywali wam obu oczy z zachwytu. -Znając Ciebie, to będzie to jakaś super maszyna - powiedziała Katsuko i zachichotała. -Podpasuje i Kakashiemu i Tobie, masz moją gwarancję. -Co dzisiaj robisz? -Sprawdzę catering, żarełko musi być w pełni wypasione. -Wiesz, co lubimy, więc musisz o to zadbać, bo inaczej będzie kicha. -Nie będzie, a Ty co planujesz? -Zaprosić znajomych, będzie ich trochę. -O, Kakashi! Dołączysz do nas do biegu? -Hej skarbie, hej Kay, możemy, widze, że też ćwiczysz formę. -Tak, sensei, przygotowania do waszego ślubu to wymagająca biegu praca, ale będzie to niesamowita impreza, gwarantuję. Chwilę jeszcze biegali, aż doszli do bazy Tsunade. -O, Kayroku, Kakashi i Katsuko! Kto rano wstaje, ten Konosze dumę daje! -Pani Tsunade, ja jestem w 99% gotowy do działania! -Dobrze, Kay, niedługo przyjedzie dostawa jedzenia, będziesz jego testerem, i przy okazji drugie śniadanie będziesz mieć załatwione. Zdaj mi raport o jakości. -Się robi! - powiedział zadowolony Kay i wyszedł. -Katsuko, Kakashi, szykuje się ta wielka ceremonia, co teraz planujecie? - spytała Tsunade. -Zaprosić znajomych - odpowiedziała Katsuko. -A jutro zobaczyć garnitur i suknię, będzie robota. - powiedział Kakashi. -Jutro Kay ma przerwę, ale przygotowania trwają dalej, całe miasto będzie przygotowane na działania. -Cieszymy się, że Kayroku może nam pomóc, roboty jest masa, a tak mamy o 1/3 mniej do wykonania, ciekawe, jak sobie radzi przy testach? - zapytała Katsuko. -Odpocznij, a ja zobaczę. - powiedział Kakashi i poszedł. Na targu pojawiła się duża ciężarówka, gdzie Kay jadł próbki jedzenia. -Jak jakość? - spytał Kakashi. -Jak na razie wszystko bym jadł, takie to dobre! - powiedział Kay. -Pamiętaj, Kata i ja chcemy, by wszyscy byli zadowoleni i liczymy na Ciebie. -Sensei, możesz liczyć i na Kaya i na jakość jedzenia... - powiedział kucharz -HUHUHUHUUUUUUU, dobry ramenik! - powiedział nagle Kakashi. -A nie mówiłem? - powiedział Kay, który załozył ręce. -Dobra robota, tak trzymaj. Aha, jutro masz wolne od działań, także możesz zająć się sobą. -To przyjemność pomagać przy takiej imprezie. -Jutro masz luz, ale może dostaniesz pewną propozycję. Spotkamy się jutro i omówimy wszystko z Katsuko, póki co, bywaj! -Do widzenia Sensei. Kayroku resztę dnia spędził na luzie, jednak wiedział, że przed nim jeszcze sporo roboty, czy uda mu się sprawić, że ślub Kakashiego i Katsuko będzie historyczny? Czas pokaże. Dzień 3: Dopasowania Do ślubu Kakashiego i Katsuko zostały 4 dni, każdy przygotowywał się na swój sposób. Tym razem jednak poważniejsze obowiązki czekały państwa młodych, dziś musieli wybrać: on garnitur, ona suknię ślubną. Każdy z nich musiał dobrać ubiór tak, by druga połówka była zaskoczona. Jako pierwsza swój strój wybierała Katsuko. -Musimy wybrać taką, która go zaskoczy! - powiedziała Sakue. -Najlepiej jakby błyszczała! - odpowiedziała Nanako. -I była ciutkę seksowna... - dodała uroczo Katsuko. -Może ta? -Nanako, to ma być coś z błyskiem, ze seksem i musi pasować do linii Katsuko. -Ej, może ta? - Nanako pokazała na dosyć długą, odkrywająca stopy, pobłyskującą suknię z lekko wysuniętym dekoltem. -OOOOO TAAAAAAAAK!! - powiedziała szczęśliwa Katsuko i zaczęła ją oglądać. Sakue spojrzała na Nanako i powiedziała: -Mamy to, suknia dobrana, zostają buty! -Ciekawie to się zadzieje. Po chwili Katsuko wyszła, już w olśniewającej sunki ślubnej i welonie. Jej przyjaciółki zapiszczały z zachwytu. -To chyba spełnienie twoich marzeń? - zapytała Sakue -TAK! - odpowiedziała podniecona z radości Katsuko. -Ma się ten gust. - powiedziała Nanako, i dodała - Kakashiemu wyjdą oczy z orbit. Wszystkie trzy zaczęły się śmiać. W tym samym czasie do salonu sukien weszła Tsunade. -Witam miłe panie. -Tsunade-chan, co Pani tu robi? - spytała Katsuko. -Przyszłam sprawdzić, jak tam dobór sukni, o dziwo widzę, że wszystko już jest zrobione, bardzo się cieszę, Kakashi będzie pod wrażeniem. -A właśnie, jak idzie Kakashiemu z doborem garnituru? -W ramach podziękowania pomogą mu Kayroku i Volt. -Podziękowania? - spytała zaskoczona Nanako. -Tak, przedwczoraj przywieźli ślubny wóz, a wczoraj sprawdzili jedzenie, więc zasłużyli na nagrodę. - odpowiedziała Tsunade. Tymczasem, po drugiej stronie miasta Kakashi z Kayroku i Voltem wybierali garnitur. -Gdybyście to wy mieli iść jako patrnerzy Katsuko, jakie garnitury byście wybrali? - zapytał Sensei. -Ten. - Kayroku wskazał na brązowy garnitur. -Albo ten. - Volt pokazał na szary garnitur. -Chłopcy, pan młody powinien nosić albo czarny albo biały garnitur, chociaż znając mnie, wybiorę czarny. -A mnie się podoba ten. - powiedział Kay - Chciałbym taki. -Jako, że staracie się bardzo o sukces naszego ślubu, będziecie mogli oboje nabyć swoje wymarzone garnitury, w dowód zaufania do Was. -Dziękuję, sensei. - powiedział Volt. -Ale to będzie super, czy już sensei domyśla się, jak będzie wyglądać Katsuko? - zapytał Kay. -Poczekamy do niedzieli, tymczasem chciałbym zobaczyć samochód, którym przyjadę z moim Kotkiem do kościoła. -Proszę wsiadać, jedziemy do mojej kryjówki. - powiedział Volt. Po jakimś czasie przyjechali do Voltowej kryjówki, gdzie czekało na nich... -LAMBO?! - powiedział zaskoczony Kakashi. Chłopaki przytaknęli. -To ulubiony model Katsuko, oszaleje z ekscytacji! -Wiemy, dlatego byliśmy przygotowani. -Macie u mnie duży plus, pracujcie dalej, bo będą Was czekały zaszczyty, odwieźcie mnie do Konohy, zdradzę wam tylko, że jutrzejszy dzień my spędzimy razem, a wy jutro macie cały dzień wolne. W piątek sprawdzicie kościół, restaurację i hotel, dlatego daję wam dzień odpoczynku. -Dziękujemy sensei! - powiedział Volt. -Do zobaczenia pojutrze! - dodał Kayroku i wysiadł z auta. Żeby oni wiedzieli, co zaplanowała sobie Katsuko, jednemu przez drugiego wypadałyby oczy i języki! Dzień 4: Dwa żywioły -Kakashi, dokąd mnie zabierasz? -Dziś, skarbusiu mamy jakieś trzydzieści kilka godzin dla siebie, a to może oznaczać jedno: tam, gdzie tylko chcesz. -A od czego chcesz zacząć? -Od mojego ulubionego miejsca za młodu, pliiiiis! -Nie ma sprawy. Tak się rozpoczął ostatni dzień Kakashiego i Katsuko przed ślubem, dziś mieli czas tylko dla siebie, nikt inny ich nie obchodził, chcieli spędzić ten czas z dala od ślubnych przygotowań. W końcu dotarli do ogromnego drzewa, w głębi lasu, gdzie znajdował się strumyk oraz wodospad, prawie nikt poza nimi dwoma nie wiedział o tak głębokim miejscu do znalezienia. -To tu szukałaś czasem schronienia przed smutkiem? -Tak, tu dorastałam, no i czasem się bawiłam. -A w co się bawiłaś? Katsuko miała w oczach retrospekcję z przeszłości: -Szukałam kamyczków, żeby pograć nimi w kaczki, kiedy mi się nudziło, zdejmowałam buty, podwijałam nogawki, no, chyba że miałam sukienkę albo spódniczkę, ale to bardzo rzadko i biegałam po wodzie, albo sprawdzałam, jak głęboko mogę dojść. -A czy zdarzało ci się czasem... - tu Kakashi dość specyficznie zachichotał - ...pomoczyć ubrania? -Zdarzało, jednak to było rzadko. -Teraz to możesz to zrobić kiedy tylko chcesz, ba, skoro tylko my wiemy o tym miejscu, chcę zdrożyć jeszcze jedną zabawę, ale z czasem się dowiesz. Katsuko nie zawachała się. Powoli zdjęła z nogi jedną balerinkę, potem drugą. -Złap mnie kotku! - powiedziała i szybko ruszyła w stronę wody. Kakashi też szybko zrzucił buty i skarpetki i ruszył za Katsuko. Oboje nie wahali się pomoczyć, Katsuko biegła w stronę wodospadu, aż nagle została uziemiona. -Mokra czy nie, jesteś moja! - powiedział Kakashi i wtulił się w narzeczoną. -Wiesz na co mam teraz ochotę? -Na co? -Najpierw na odkrycie, co jest po drugiej stronie wodospadu, a potem na ciebie! -No to ruszamy. Oboje popłynęli do wodospadu. Ten spokojnie przelewał wodę z góry. Kiedy przeszli przez drugą stronę, ujrzeli tam tylko skały. -Czyżbyś się spodziewała skarbu? -Może... chociaż jest coś bardziej wartościowszego od złota, TY! - Katsuko rzuciła się na Kakashiego i rozpięła mu koszulę i spodnie, on zdjął z niej sukienkę i bieliznę, szybko przeszli do swoich obowiązków, i już po chwili Katsuko celebrowała każdą chwilę intymności z Kakashim, piszczała ze szczęścia i nie miała żadnych skrupułów, byle tylko przyjąć odpowiednią dawkę nasienia. W końcu ich działania się skończyły, pozbierali ubrania i popłynęli do brzegu. Tam się ubrali, choć ociekali z wody, to tak się nagrzali stosunkiem, i słońcem. -Jesteś wariatem i za to Cię kocham! -Wariatem, ale tylko przy Tobie. To co teraz? -Przeschnijmy trochę, bo jak nas ktoś zobaczy... -Chodź do lasu, będzie nieco szybciej. I rzeczywiście, było bardziej sucho i to nieco pomogło. -Co robimy potem? -Osobiście zaplanujemy muzykę na wesele, a wieczorem kolacyjka w restauracji, a potem... - tu powiedziała ciszej - ...ostatni seks przed ślubem. -Co tylko chcesz, króliczku, to nasz dzień. Po jakiejś poł godzinie Katsuko z Kakashim wrócili do samochodu i pojechali załatwiać sprawy zwiazane z zaprzyjaźnioną kapelą, która miała zagrać na ich weselu. Potem oboje poodwiedzali jeszcze inne miejsca związane z ich życiem, aż wreszcie zbliżał się wieczór. Oboje elegancko się przebrali i poszli do restauracji. Zamówili ramen, ryby saury, zupę miso oraz wytrawne wino. Z największą przyjemnością delektowali się wszystkimi daniami, a gdy wreszcie skończyli, pozostało im już tylko pojechać do domu Kakashiego. Ruch na ulicach był już mały, więc po chwili byli już na miejscu. Kakashi gdy tylko wszedł, nie wahał się zdjąć z Katsuko jej ubrań, był głodny jej ciała, i już po chwili miał ją jak na schrupanie. Położył ją na kanapie, po czym poczekał na wzejście członka. Gdy to się stało, przeszedł do działania. Ze spokojem posuwał do siebie i z powrotem, wagina Katsuko się nawilżała z ekscytacji. Od razu dziewczyna zaczęła piszczeć. Kakashi zaczął jej macać piersi, by wywołać większą przyjemność. W chwilę sperma poleciała lotem koszącym od penisa Kakashiego do waginy Katsuko, a ta powoli zaczęła się uspokajać, potem całowali się jeszcze parę chwil. Swoje już wykonali, teraz czeka ich rozłąka na ponad 2 dni, nie będzie im łatwo wytrzymać, ale dzięki doznaniom, jakie przeżyli, na pewno ich baterie się tak szybko nie rozładują. -To co jutro robisz? -Sprawdzę z Kayem kościół, przypadkowo wyręczyłem go jeśli chodzi o restaurację, co ucieszy jego i Tsunade, a ty? -Będę sprawdzać buty, żebyś patrzył nie tylko na moje piersi i tyłek! - powiedziała Katsuko i zaśmiała się. Kakashi też zaczął się śmiać. -Dobranoc, skarbie. -Dobranoc, kotku. - Katsuko pocałowała Kakashiego i oboje zasnęli. Cztery dni za nami, trzy do końca, czy to będzie nie tylko epicki ślub, ale też epicki tydzień? Dzień 5: Cele na dalsze dni Tego dnia Kayroku obudził telefon. -Kay, no gdzie ty jesteś? -Katsu... - tu się przeciągnął - ...ko, spałem sobie w najlepsze, co się stało? -Zapomniałeś, że za 20 minut masz być u Tsunade w gabinecie? Chyba nie chcesz zaczynać poranka od łomotu? -Kurde, no nie... -To wstawaj, dostaniesz kanapki ode mnie, zrobiłam Ci na wszelki wypadek. -Zaraz będę. Kayroku za dużo się chyba rozleniwił, ale wieść o tym, że Tsunade się zdenerwuje go otrzeźwiła. Po jakichś 15 minutach Kay wyszedł przed dom, gdzie czekała Katsuko na motorze. -Kask na głowę i jedziemy, śniadanie dostaniesz po otrzymaniu zadań, będę ci towarzyszyć przez jakiś czas. - powiedziała Katsuko, która dała w gaz i ruszyli w stronę bazy Tsunade. W parę chwil byli na miejscu. -Dzień dobry. -Kayroku, Katsuko, witajcie. Zanim przydzielę Ci zadania, chciałbym powiedzieć, że masz o jedno zadanie mniej. -Kakashi i ja byliśmy w restauracji gdzie będzie wesele, także masz mały prezent w ramach podziękowań. -Super, a co jeszcze mi pozostaje do wykonania na dzisiaj? -Musisz sprawdzić kościół, ja sama nie będę mogła być w tej chwili dysponowana, dlatego będziesz mieć towarzystwo Katsuko, przekażecie mi raport, a ja - Kakashiemu. Chcę jeszcze chwilę porozmawiać z Katsuko właśnie, poczekaj na nią na zewnątrz. Kayroku wyszedł, a Tsunade powiedziała: -Dość szybko się wyrobiliście, a podobno miałaś bardzo nieprzespaną noc... -Może troszkę, Kay spał jak suseł, jak mu wspomniałam, że Pani mu spuści łomot, to od razu ruszył! -Ale mogłaś dać mu parę chwil, nie pogniewałabym się. -No trudno, będzie mieć więcej wolnego czasu dla siebie. -No dobra, ruszaj, wykonajcie zadanie. Katsuko wyszła z bazy i zjadła śniadanie z Kayem. -Kakashi dostaje obłędu gdy je te kanapki, także masz moją gwarancję smaku. -Mmmm, rzeczywiście są bardzo pyszne, masz kulinarne umiejętności. -Nie aż takie jak w walce czy w kochaniu, ale o tym drugim nie musimy rozmawiać. -Jasne. - powiedział Kay i się zaczął chichrać. -Nie kombinuj z prywatnymi tematami, bierz się w garsć, jedz i sprawdzamy kościół. Chwilę potem pojechali do kościoła. Kay nie chodził tam zawsze, jednak starał się być tam w miarę aktywny. -Co jest dziwnego w sprawdzaniu kościoła? -A to na przykład, drogi Kayu, że mogą zaatakować z dachu, wrodzy ninja potrafią być przebiegli. -A strażnicy Tsunade? -Zajmą się tym, my musimy dokładnie wszystkiego dopilnować, im bezpieczniej, tym lepiej. Oboje sprawdzili wszystkie miejsca, a Katsuko coś notowała. -Te notki to dla Tsunade? -Mhm, chce Ci się użyć Ognistego Uderzenia? -A po co? -Zobaczysz. Kay złączył oba palce wskazujące i krzyknął: -Ogniste Uderzenie! W tym momencie z palców Kaya wystrzelił ogień. Ten zapalił wszystkie świeczki w kościele, nie podpalając innych przedmiotów. -Widzisz? - Katsuko była zadowolona. -W niedzielę też tak zrobię. -Będzie mniej roboty, chyba wszystko zrobiliśmy, możemy wracać do Tsunade. -Tak jest, pani kapitan! Oboje przyjechali i dali raport Tsunade. -Dobra robota, ty Kay masz wolne, ale jutro oczekuję Cię z Voltem po 10:30, Katsuko musi jeszcze dobrać buty. -Dzięki za miły dzień, do widzenia! - pożegnał się Kay i wyszedł z Katą. -Pokażesz zdjęcie swoich butów? -To Ci akurat pokażę. - powiedziała dziewczyna i podwiozła go do domu. -Baw się dobrze, widzimy się... emmmm... -Może jutro, a na pewno pojutrze! - powiedziała rozbawiona Katsuko, po czym pojechała do salonu obuwniczego. -Duży macie wybór, tylko nie wiem, czy potraficie się dopasować do moich wymogów. -Zobaczymy, pani Dainamikku, czego pani oczekuje? -Błysku, powinny ładnie lśnić i odkrywać palce u nóg. -W porządku, zaraz Pani dobierzemy kilka par. Po chwili sprzedawczyni przyniosła kilka par. Spośród nich Katsuko wybrała te, które jej podpasowały: z zapinkami przy kostce, wysokim obcasie, z widokiem na stopy i błyszczącą dekoracją. -Jeszcze tylko zrobię zdjęcie dla najbliższych i im pokażę. - Katsuko zrobiła zdjęcie i kupiła buty. Potem wysłała zdjęcie masie znajomych, po chwili dostała masę odpowiedzi, jedna była szczególna. Na zdjęciu zobaczyła Kakashiego, który miał "kocie oczy", tęsknota dawała się we znaki, ale trzeba było to znieść. Jego nie miało być w Konosze przez kolejne dwa dni. Jednak Katsuko musiała wytrzymać, łatwo mieć nie będzie, tak samo jak jej narzeczony oraz dwójka przyjaciół, których jutro miał czekać intensywny dzień... Dzień 6: Bliżej niż dalej -Volcik, mistrzu, kończ z tym graniem, bo dzisiaj mamy bardzo poważny interes! - od progu grającego na komputerze Volta przywitał Kayroku. -Czekaj chwilkę... -Volt... -Hmm? -VOLT... -HMM?! -VOLT!!!!!! -CO??!!!! -HAHAHAHAHA, pierwsze miejsce stary, gratki! -Niezły żart, stary. -Pakuj potrzebne rzeczy, Tsunade potrafi ryknąć lepiej. Po tym jakże interesującym przywitaniu Kay i Volt pojechali do bazy Tsunade. -Dzień dobry! -Usiadźcie chłopcy. Herbatki? -Z miętą pani ma? -Tak, możesz się napić, a ty, Volt? -Taką zwykłą. -Słuchajcie, Kakashi wziął na siebie listę gości i zaproszenia, swoje dostaniecie osobiście z moich rąk. - tu podała obu chłopkom eleganckie kartki zapraszające na ślub, w którym pomagali. -Przyozdóbcie auto w garażu Volta, to ma być coś naprawdę pięknego. -Czy tylko to? -Katsuko i Kakashi mogą na siebie przypadkowo trafić, nie możemy do tego dopuścić! -Problem w tym, że mogą ze sobą pisać przez telefon. -Kay, z tego, co wiem to wczoraj jedyną rzeczą, ktorą mu wysłała, było zdjęcie jej butów ślubnych. -Czyli musimy dopilnować, by się oboje nie zobaczyli. -Zgadza się. Kay i Volt wypili herbatę. Rozmawiali sobie z Tsunade o mało istotnych pierdołach. -No dobrze, wiecie już, co macie do wykonania, także postarajcie się mnie zaskoczyć, chociaż bardziej zaskoczcie Kakashiego i Katsuko. -Jasna sprawa, jestem jednym z najlepszych modyfikatorów w mieście! -Kay, ale to tylko jeśli chodzi o grę! -Przenieście swoje umiejętności ze świata wirtualnego, dacie spokojnie radę. - dodała "otuchy" Tsunade. Chłopaki wyszli i się wykłócali po przyjacielsku. W końcu dotarli do garażu Volta, w którym oprócz Lamborghini czekała masa balonów, wstążek i tablica z napisem "Nowożeńcy". -No to co? Modyfikujemy? - spytał Kay. -Jasne. - odpowiedział Volt i zaczęli dekorować wóz. Po jakichś 25 minutach auto było efektownie ozdobione. -Cyknij fotki i idziemy do Tsunade, musimy jeszcze zatrzymać Kakashiego. -Tylko chwila, ktoś musi zatrzymać Katsuko! -Volt, tylko nie bajeruj Katsuko, bo Cię Kakashi naelektryzuje! - powiedział Kay i zaczął się śmiać. -Zabawne. Hehe. Chłopaki wrócili do bazy Tsunade. -Zanim będziecie mogli się szykować na wieczór kawalerski, musicie dopilnować, by nie doszło do ewentualnego spotkania Katsuko z Kakashim. Tsunade wyszła z Kayem i Voltem w kierunku wyjścia, i nagle ujrzeli coś, co nieźle pomieszało ich szyki... -OOOOO KURWA! - równocześnie krzyknęli Kay i Volt. Tsunade dostała wytrzeszczu oczu, po czym powiedziała: -Do zobaczenia na jutrzejszym ślubie, Kayroku, Volt, macie wolne. - i zamknęła drzwi. -Cześć chłopaki. - powiedziała Katsuko. -Siemasz Kata. - odpowiedział Kay. -Witaj sensei. - dodał Volt. -Witajcie. Było tak blisko, że też musiała akurat wyjść! - powiedział średnio zadowolony Kakashi - pójdę z nią pogadać. -Ale jaja. - powiedział Volt. -Tak mi przeczucie mówiło, że będzie jakaś akcja - dodał Kay. -Pliska, nic nikomu nie mówcie, nie mogłam wytrzymać! - powiedziała lekko zestresowana Katsuko. -Spoko, nie powiemy nikomu, prawda Volt? -Tak. Z gabinetu wyszedł Kakashi. -Jakoś to wyratowałem, za niedługo przyjadę po was i pojedziecie na mój wieczór kawalerski. -To będzie akcja! - powiedział Kay. -Tylko nie robcie jakichś obłędnych akcji, musicie być jutro w formie na ślub. -Skarbie, powygłupiamy się troszkę, ale na jutro będziemy gotowi. - powiedział chłopak i pocałował dziewczynę. - Do zobaczenia jutro w kościele. -Bawcie się dobrze, ja lecę do dziewczyn zaszaleć, zanim będę tylko z Tobą. - powiedziała Katsuko i poszła. -No to co? Czas na pokaz? -Tak Kay, zabawimy się. - Volt był zadowolony. I zaskoczony też. Było po 20. Zarówno panowie, jak i panie przeżywali ostatni wieczór, jeszcze jako narzeczeni. Kakashi, jego przyjaciele i znajomi celebrowali wewnątrz sali hotelu. Było bardzo ciekawie, chłopaki opowiadali sobie zwariowane rzeczy i grali w gry. Nagle Kakashi zawołał wszystkich. -Panowie, chcę Wam coś udowodnić, tym razem nie tylko jako sensei, ale jako mężczyzna. -Sensei ma zaskakujące pomysły, co to za dowód? - zapytał Kay. -Prawdziwy mężczyzna musi udowodnić, że jest mężczyzną. Kto jest odważny, niech pokaże, jakie ma jaja! O dziwo, sporo osób pokazało swe jądra i penisy, jednak dopiero gdy Kakashi pokazał swoje, zdeklasował wszystkich. -O w mordę, to wszystko wyjaśnia! - powiedział Volt. -Nom, Katsuko dzięki temu będzie mieć dzieciaki, będzie ciekawe wyzwanie! -Ej, a jutro się nachlejemy? -Voltuś, no jasne! -Panowie, za sukces rozwoju naszego związku z Katsuko! - Kakashi wzniósł toast i wszyscy wypili do dna, celebrując tę noc. Tymczasem po drugiej stronie miasta, w małej willi z basenem Katsuko oraz inne dziewczyny piły i szalały, zaczęły zrzucać buty i w sukienkach wskakiwać do wody. -Pokazać Wam sekret, dzięki któremu Kakashi będzie ze Mną? -Dajesz! - powiedziała Sakue. Katsuko zdjęła sukienkę i pokazała swe piersi. -Woooooow! - powiedziała Nanako. -I wszystko jasne! - dodała młodsza siostra Katy. -Hej, może wznieśmy toast za jutro, w końcu moje marzenie się spełnia? Dziewczyny także wzniosły toast i wypiły szampana. Zarówno jedna grupa, jak i druga myślami była już w kościele. Jednak niedługo nadejdzie coś, co zmieni Konohę prawie tak samo, jak ślub Katsuko i Kakashiego... Dzień 7: Bohaterstwo i tchorzostwo Do największej ceremonii ślubnej w historii Konohy pozostało tylko kilka godzin. Trwały ostateczne poprawki. Nie było już mowy o jakimkolwiek zagapieniu się. Kay i Volt spędzali ostatnie chwile przed ślubem na poprawkach przy ślubnym Lambo. -Stary, mam pewne przeczucie. -No? Co tam Cię trapi, Volt? -Mam nieodparte wrażenie, że ktoś może jednak pokrzyżować plany przy ślubie. Kay nie do końca wierzył przyjacielowi w jego słowa. -Chyba ćmi Cię po wczorajszym, nic nie może pójść nie tak. -No nie wiem, nigdy nic nie wiesz... -Wszystko będzie dobrze, dopilnowaliśmy wszystkiego z dokładnością. - uspokoił Volta Kay. Minęło kilka godzin. Do garażu przyszedł Kakashi. -Witajcie, żyjecie po wczorajszym wieczorze? -Sensei, jak widać... - powiedział Kayroku. -I słychać! - Volt dał na obroty Lambo. -Świetna robota, to będzie spełnienie marzeń Katsuko, teraz pozostaje tylko wjechać, wy jedźcie po Katsuko, szykuje się w domu, wróćcie do mnie i jedźcie pod kościół. -No to wio! - powiedział Kay i poczekał na Volta, aż przesiądzie się do swojego wozu. Chłopaki od razu pojechali w stronę domu Katsuko. Tak się złożyło, że na szczęście ta jeszcze nie miała na sobie sukni ślubnej. -Chłopaki, zanim pojedziemy do Kakashiego, zabierzcie mnie do Tsunade, tam czeka na mnie mobilna garderoba. Jako, że nie możecie zobaczyć mnie w sukni, przywieziecie mnie, już ubraną do niego, w tej garderobie. Pojedziecie w stronę kościoła, a ja wtedy wyjdę z niej i nie złamiemy przesądu. - powiedziała Katsuko, i wsiadła do samochodu. -Ładna sukienka, to na wesele? -Tak, Kay, na wesele. I dziękuję. -Czyli do Tsunade i na pakę? - zapytał Volt. -Tak, na pakę i do Kakashiego, a potem prosto do kościoła. Tylko mnie odłączcie od wozu! - zachichotała dziewczyna. Chłopaki niczym taryfiarze przywieźli Katę pod jej pierwszy przystanek. -Świetnie chłopcy, tylko jedźcie ostrożnie, panna młoda musi być w formie! -Ma to pani jak w banku! - powiedział Volt i poczekali na znak od Katsuko. Powoli ruszyli, dziewczyna ubierała suknię. W miarę jak dojechali, zdążyła nałożyć na nogi buty i zrobić makijaż. W końcu dotarli. -A gdzie Katsuko? -Kakashi, siedzi w tej przyczepce, musiała się przebrać w suknię! - powiedział Kay i odłączył przyczepkę. -To do zobaczenia na ślubie! - powiedział Volt i uprzednio dając Kakashiemu klucz do garażu, odjechali z piskiem opon. Kakashi podszedł w stronę drzwi przyczepki. Nagle te się otworzyły i chłopak ujrzał swoją narzeczoną: w błyszczącej malutkimi diamencikami sukni, białych i długich szpilach, z wyjątkowym upięciem. -Hej Kakashi. - cicho powiedziała Katsuko. -Wow, wyglądasz jak milion monet! - powiedział zauroczony chłopak. -Gdzie nasz wóóó"... - Katsuko nie mogła uwierzyć temu, co widziała. -Tak, wszyscy szykowaliśmy tę niespodziankę, specjalnie dla Ciebie. -Jesteście wspaniali! TAK! - Katsuko była wniebowzięta. -Wsiadaj, czekają na nas w kościele. Oboje wsiedli i wyjechali z garażu. Kakashi nie zapomniał go zamknąć. W parę chwil dojechali do celu. Gdy weszli, w kościele zaczęto grać Marsz Weselny, a para małżonków spokojnie podeszła do ołtarza. Kiedy odwrócili się, w pierwszej ławce ujrzeli ich przyjaciół: Kay puścił oczko, a Volt pokazał kciuki. Odwrócili się ponownie i ujrzeli Tsunade. Ta trzymała już dokumenty. -Drodzy mieszkańcy Konohy i okolic. Zebraliśmy się tutaj po to, by połączyć węzłem małżeńskim dwa serca i dwie dusze. Zacznę najpierw od ciebie - tu skierowała wzrok na Kakashiego. -Kakashi Hatake, czy ty bierzesz sobie za żonę tę oto Katsuko Dainamikku i ślubujesz jej: miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską? -Biorę, i ślubuję miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską. -Katsuko Dainamikku, czy ty bierzesz sobie za męża tego oto Kakashiego Hatake i ślubujesz mu: miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską? -Biorę i ślubuję. -W takim razie... ogłaszam Was mężem i żoną, pocałujcie się! W tym momencie nowożeńcy się pocałowali i wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć. Po chwili oboje wyszli z kościoła, zostali obsypani ryżem i monetami. I kiedy tak szli, nagle Katsuko się odwróciła. Ujrzała kilkanaście kunai lecących w stronę Kakashiego. Było ich mnóstwo - KAKASHI! - dziewczyna rzuciła się w stronę jej świeżo upieczonego męża i go odepchnęła. Sama zaś stała się celem kunai. Kunaie porozcinały jej suknie, rozdając rozległe rany, jeden nawet przeleciał ją na wylot. - KATSUKO!!!! - Krzynął Kakashi, podbiegł do jego żony, a łzy automatycznie napłynęły mu do oczu. - Ka...Kakashi, c...cieszę się, że żyjesz... - po tych słowach Katsuko zamknęła oczy - TSUNADE-SAMA, TSUNADE-SAMA - darł się w niebigłosy Kakashi, mając nadzieję, że najlepszy medyk w mieście mu pomoże. Tsunade przybiegła z prędkością światła, zaczęła udzielać pierwszej pomocy. - Kakashi, ja się nią zajmę, zaufaj mi. Razem z Kayem i z Voltem znajdźcie niedoszłego zabójcę - krzyknęła Automatycznie Kakashi, Volt i Kay ruszyli w poszukiwaniu sprawcy cierpień Katsuko. Po dłuższych poszukiwaniach odkryli Might Guya - jedynego, który nie przyszedł na ślub. Kay i Volt byli gotowi do ataku, lecz Kakashi zatrzymał ich. - Zostawcie to mi - rzekł Ruszył w pościg, zatrzymał się przed Guyem, który panicznie zaczął uciekać w drugą stronę. - RAIKIRI - krzyknął Kakashi Cała czakra zebrana z piorunami zebrała się w ręce Kakashiego. Ruszył. Przebił Guya swoim specjalnym atakiem, zabijając go. - Może to go coś nauczyło. Z klanem Hatake nie należy zadzierać! - powiedział do Volta i Kaya, którzy zaraz do niego dołączyli. - Teraz musimy iść do szpitala, zobaczyć co z Katsuko - powiedział, a łzy znowu napłynęły mu do oczu, lecz zaraz je otarł, Tsunade zrobi wszystko, by ją uratować! - Katsuko Dainamikku, pokój 8, jesteśmy jej bliskimi, mąż i najlepsi przyjaciele - Tsunade-sama stanowczo zabroniła, jej stan jest krytyczny, walczą o jej życie. -powiedział lekarz. To zbiło Kakashiego z nóg. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. - Pieprzyć to! - krzyknął Kakashi i ruszył do pokoju Katsuko. Tam zastał Tsunade reanimującą Katsuko. - KAKASHI! CO TY U DIASKA TU ROBISZ! - zapytała Tsunade. - Jeśli ona cierpi, chcę być obok niej - powiedział Kakashi, po czym podszedł i złapał swą żonę za rękę, a pojedyncze łzy spływały na tą śliczną, gładką i bladą rękę. - Przepraszam, to ja powinienem tu leżeć - powiedział, a ręka Katsuko poruszyła się. Katsuko zaczęła unosić ją wyżej i wyżej, aż otarła łzy Kakashiego. Tsunade, jak i wszyscy byli zaskoczeni. Stan Katsuko diametralnie się polepszył. - Kakashi, Kocham Cię - powiedziała Katsuko, po czym okazała swą buntowniczą naturę. Dziewczyna bowiem wyrwała kable od aparatury oderwała od siebie wszystkie plastry, wstała, założyła buty. - Na chuj mi te kable i inne pierdoły? Nienawidzę szpitali! Po czym po prostu stanęła przy wyjściu. - Zagoi się, Kakashi idziesz? Wesele nie może czekać. - powiedziała. Mina Tsunade, jak i medyków była bezcenna. Czerwony dodatek na sukni ślubnej Katsuko nie wyglądał aż tak źle. - Kakashi, a kto zranił Katsuko? - zapytała Tsunade jakby nigdy nic. - Might Guy - odrzekł - Cóż za skurwesyn! Zajebię go! - odpowiedziała Katsuko - Już ja to zrobiłem - uśmiechnął się Kakashi pod maską. - Zrobiłabym to samo - odpowiedziała Tsunade. Dziewczyna wyszła ze szpitala i od razu została przytulona przez Kaya i Volta. -Katsuko, jak z Tobą? - spytał Kay. -Już dobrze, dziękuję Wam wszystkim, że przypilnowaliście sytuacji i uratowaliście mi życie! - powiedziała rozpromieniona. -A to była poważna rana czy nie? - zapytał Volt. -Na szczęście żaden narząd nie został uszkodzony, tylko straciłam troszkę krwi, ale wszystko już jest dobrze. -odpowiedziała szczęśliwa dziewczyna. -Czyli co? Będzie to wesele, czy nie? - spytał Kay -Będzie, jest jedno ale. - powiedział Kakashi - my się zerwiemy nieco wcześniej. -Spoko, wsiadajcie! - powiedział Volt i czarne Lambo pomknęło w stronę restauracji. Cuda się jednak zdarzają, ale to jeszcze nie jest koniec tej historii... Epilog: Początek nowej ery Minęło ponad 6 i 2/3 dnia. Za Katsuko i Kakashim były zarówno chwile radosne, jak i smutne. To, co się stało parę chwil wcześniej nadal było niezłym wstrząsem dla nich. Katsuko siedziała z Kakashim i Tsunade z tyłu Aventadora SV prowadzonego przez Kaya. Miała z przodu nieco zakrwawioną suknię. -Wypierze się i będzie pamiątka. - pocieszał ją mąż. -Kakashi, wiesz, że wielu gości się bardzo martwi, oni myślą, że już nie żyję! -Katsuko, zaraz przyjedziemy na miejsce, wszystko jest już dobrze. Tymczasem w restauracji weselnicy się bardzo niecierpliwili. Nagle usłyszeli ryk samochodu. Wszyscy wybiegli z restauracji i zaczęli się cieszyć. Katsuko żyła, czuła się wręcz tak, jakby wylała trochę krwi i się odbudowała. -Katsuko, tak się cieszę, że jesteś cała! - powiedziała Sakue i przytuliła siostrę. -Też się cieszę, siostrzyczko. -Słuchajcie, zaraz porozmawiacie z Katsuko, musimy się z lekka odświeźyć, bo chyba z zakrwawioną nie będziecie tańczyć? - powiedział Kakashi i zabrał żonę do położonej obok przyczepki-garderoby. Tam mogła się przebrać. Kiedy spojrzała na swój brzuch, zobaczyła, że są leciutkie blizny, dotknęła ich, jednak nie poczuła bólu. -Wow, Tsunade potrafi czynić cuda. -Dlatego wszyscy tak ją szanują. -Kochanie? -Tak? -W szpitalu wspomniałeś, że zerwiemy się nieco wcześniej, czy myślisz o tym samym, o czym ja myślę? -Tak. I powiem więcej. Albo z Ciebie zedrę tę sukienkę, albo sama ją zdejmiesz. Katsuko zachichotała i zapięła sukienkę. Razem z Kakashim wyszli z garderoby i wrócili do restauracji. Tam najpierw wraz z innymi biesiadnikami zjedli zrobione na tę okazję posiłki, potem z parkietu restauracji zabrano krzesła i stoły i można było tańczyć. Wszyscy szaleli przez dobre 5 godzin. Jednak nieubłaganie zbliżała się 23. Kakashi puścił oczko i poprosił, by dano mu mikrofon. -Moi drodzy! Jestem niesamowicie szczęśliwy, że mimo tego, co się dzisiaj zdarzyło, przybyliście tak tłumnie. Chcę podziękować razem z Katsuko pewnym osobom, które dopilnowały, by było tu tak przyjemnie jak jest. Kayroku i Voltowi, za przygotowanie wozu, dopilnowanie porządku i sprawdzeniu wszystkich miejsc, do których mieliśmy okazję wejść... - nagle spojrzał na Kaya. - Co tam? -Pewnie sobie pomyśleliście, że te piękne, czarne Lamborghini, które stoi obok restauracji jest wypożyczone? Otóż postanowiliśmy to trzymać do teraz. - Tu Kay rzucił kluczyki do auta Voltowi. -Wspólnie z Kayem kupiliśmy dla Was te Lambo, także czy nasz sensei, czy też jego żona jeździli super furą. -Ale się popisaliście... WOW! - powiedział nieźle zaskoczony Kakashi. -Dzięki chłopaki! - Katsuko objęła obu chłopaków i ich przytuliła. -E tam, zasłużyliście. - powiedział Kay. -Dobrze, gwoli ścisłości, poza chłopakami, dziękujemy też pani Tsunade, za dopilnowanie, by ceremonia ślubu poszła bez przeszkód, oraz Sakue i Nanako - siostrze i przyjaciółce Katsuko za szybkie wezwanie pomocy, bez was wszystkich nie byłoby tego młynu, który się zadział. Wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć. -A teraz, jeśli można, chcielibyśmy się ulotnić, wiadomo, troszkę prywatności. Bawcie się dobrze i dobranoc! - powiedziała Katsuko i razem z Kakashim pojechali do domu Kakashiego. Ten włączył wszelkie alarmy. Gdy weszli, Katsuko się nie wahała. -To co? Zrywasz ze mnie tę... - Kakashi złapał żonę i zdjął z niej sukienkę. Ta pobiegła do łóżka, które już było pościelone. Po chwili Kakashi, w samych slipach wszedł do sypialni. Wskoczył na łóżko i zaczął się całować z Katsuko. Skierował swoją rękę w kierunku kręgosłupa swej żony i znalazł środek jej stanika. Nacisnął na środek kciukiem i palcem środkowym i stanik się roztworzył, ukazując jej piersi. Ta od razu przeszła do gry wstępnej, ocierała się z mężem i nakręcała go do tego, co obu ich napędzało. Po chwili oboje zdjęli z siebie dolną cześć bielizny i rozkręcili się. Katsuko jak zawsze piszczała i mruczała ze szczęścia, Kakashi z przyjemnością aplikował jej dawki spermy. Po jakichś 20 minutach oboje leżeli obok siebie i odpoczywali. -Pierwszy seks jako małżeństwo, wiesz, co za tym idzie? - zapytała męża Katsuko. -Coś, co rozwinie drzewa genealogiczne naszyck klanów. - odpowiedział mąż. -Teraz cudów będzie dużo wiecej, już na zawsze razem. - powiedziała Katsuko i zasnęła tuż przy mężu. Rzeczywiście, przyszłość może przynieść tej świeżo upieczonej parze dużo więcej, niż im się tylko wydaje... Kategoria:Rozdziały